Criminal
Criminal is a main character of The Family. She is portrayed by Mandy Fitzpatrick. Biography Pilot Criminal is with Claire, they bump into Isabela and she tells them how she has to go to hell and fix something, she leaves and then Claire asks Criminal if they should go get a meal, he agrees. The Dinner Criminal sat at the Dinner Table, he talks about how old Claire and Lenti are by saying the colour of the hair is gray Game Night Criminal was there in game night. She starts getting annoyed at Micayla after she wont shut up and ask stupid questions. Knife to Meat You Criminal is just places in this episode. She witnessed the death of Micayla and asked Bela for human meat. She also sees Ricardo's body fall down the stairs. Hello From The Other Line Criminal is seen when everyone starts arguing, she tried to make everyone stop but doesn't succeed, she leaves after she is told to shut up by Bela I'm Back Bitches Criminal is seen in the beginning when she is talking about a plan with the dogs. She comes in later to answer the door to Ricardo Dylan. She is told to move out the way by Ricardo Dylan because she was blocking her from getting inside the house. Later she is talking to Lenti, she reveals he is up to something and if he didn't help her she would kill him. At the dinner table she tells everyone that her and Lenti bought dogs, they were Sally, Penny and Nimbus, Isabela goes on how she has cats and its stupid. Criminal repayed the whole family back by buying KFC. Mandy says the food is disgusting and that she will make it. About 4 minutes later everyone hears a scream from the Kitchen, Tom was holding a knife and about to stab Mandy, Just in time though Criminal jumped in and saved her then, 2 minutes later Tom gets arrested. She appears later in her coffin. About minutes after the ceremony the coffin starts to shake, everyone thinks she's alive but a raccoon managed to get in to the coffin. De Liva Festivale After Lenti hears about the Festival he goes to Criminal after he makes her come alive and tells her that there is a Festival going on, she talks to Lenti which reveals that he is little more then just a butler. Shining Like a Star Criminal appears when Ricardo Dylan's body is being buried by Steph and Isabela, she jumps out at them with Claire. Later at the party they are discussing why the the DJ keeps changing the music, Isabela walks out with Criminal right before Claire tells a story. The Queen Who Mopped X-Mas Criminal appears right at the end talking to Isabela. She gives the impression that Drag Queens are stupid. Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree Criminal arrives at the hotel. When they all go to their hotel room they meet Izzy the maid. After she leaves Criminal notcies that there is a blood stain on a door, she mentions it to the The Family but they just tell her to get inside the room, she ignores and bashes down the door. After bashing down the door she notcies something that made her scream. A few hours later the police arrive and tell everyone to get out, Harry Fielding has a huge go at The Family because his hotel had been shut down. When they are escorted outside a huge Christmas tree falls down, they are all shocked and start to walk away. They then meet some people Izzy, Catherine, Jack and Randy. Randy shoots down Izzy and Catherine, but to the Family surprise the girls both wake up and gun down Randy. The Family shake in fear but a man named Mike comes along to stop them from killing The Family but instead he gets stabbed and The Family run away in fear. When they arrive back at the house Harry is there complaining about his Hotel. Criminal yells at him, along with everyone else. After Harry runs out, Criminal hears about the annual Christmas Party that The Family hold. A Killer Among Us Criminal appears when everyone starts accusing each other of being the killer of Ricardo Dylan. She talks about how its getting out of hand and needs to stop, but she just gets ignored. At the end she is angry about Steph's and Isabela's arrest, she talks to Lenti about bailing them out as she wants the Annual Christmas Party to happen Christmas Party Criminal appears when the party is almost ready, shes mad as Tom and Mandy because they aren't there. She sends Lenti out to go and get them. Criminal's stress really rises in this episode as she wants the Christmas Party to happen but first they were going to really find out but no-one listens until the dogs come in and help her. After its all over she gets happy as she can finally enjoy the party Were not Kidnappers, we're Murderers Criminal appears in the beginning when shes mad that her two dogs Penny and Nimbus had been kicked out of the house by Steph. She starts going on how that she prefers them to Sally and that Sally should be gone and not Penny and Nimbus. Later on when Micayla comes back she gets angry and is annoyed at the fact Micayla is so dumb. When they get kidnapped Criminal becomes sarcastic to everyone and gets pissed off at everyone because they wont play the game. When she is in the final 3 with Micayla and Tom she has to shoot one of them. In the end she shoots Tom. When she gets out she explains to The Family about what she had to do when it was just them three left. A Wh(a)ole Bunch of Fun Criminal appears when she gets eaten by a stomach, when a cat name Kudo appears Criminal explains who Isabela is. Near the end Criminal starts asking on how the hell they would get out of the whale. The Devil Returns TBA How The Bitch Stole Christmas TBA Sims, I Love You! TBA Locked In TBA No-One Is Safe TBA Who Killed Ricardo Dylan TBA Appearances Total 20/20 * 1.01- Pilot * 1.02- The Dinner * 1.03- Game Night * 1.04- Knife to Meat You * 1.05- Hello From The Other Line * 1.06- I'm Back Bitches * 1.07- De Liva Festivale * 1.08- Shining Like a Star * 1.09- The Queen Who Mopped X-Mas * 1.10- Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree * 1.11- A Killer Among Us * 1.12- Christmas Party * 1.13- Were not Kidnappers, we're Murderers * 1.14- A Wh(a)ole Bunch of Fun * 1.15- The Devil Returns * 1.16- How The Bitch Stole Christmas * 1.17- Sims, I Love You! * 1.18- Locked In * 1.19- No-One Is Safe * 1.20- Who Killed Ricardo Dylan Trivia * CrimiKudonal (Mandy) is Irish * She gets killed, but comes back alive. * She owns the three dogs , Sally, Penny, Nimbus * Sally is her least favourite pet. Gallery Category:The Family Category:Characters Category:Main Characters